


the warners write their own fanfiction

by jimhawkins



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhawkins/pseuds/jimhawkins
Summary: “Okay. Don’t panic, but I think we’re in the middle of an incredibly out-of-character fanfic right now.”
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	the warners write their own fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think more than 3 people will read this but i love this show so i don't care

“Oh no.”

“What is it, Yakko?” asked Wakko.

“Okay. Don’t panic, but I think we’re in the middle of an incredibly out-of-character fanfic right now.”

“What? _Fan fiction?_ How is the audience supposed to appreciate our visual gags through a text-based medium?” Wakko groaned.

“The author could draw cute little pictures to go with the fic!” Dot suggested.

Yakko scoffed. “Dot, please. If fic authors knew how to draw they wouldn’t be writing fanfiction.”

“Hey!” said Wakko throwing an accusatory finger Yakko’s way. “I happen to _like_ fanfiction!”

Yakko and Dot exchanged a sidelong glance.

“Wait, you can read?” Dot asked after a pause.

“Apparently only when the plot calls for it,” Yakko snickered.

Wakko narrowed his eyes at the other Warners. “Anyway, if someone wanted to share fanart of us they could have just gone to Twitter! They love me there,” Wakko swooned.

“Is that the reason why Wakko has so many files on his Notes app filled with sprawling tales narrated in loving detail about the non-canonical adventures of Don Knotts?” Dot asked.

“You leave Don Knotts out of this!” Wakko yelled, gripping his tablet defensively. “And don’t refer to real life as ‘canon!’”

“Sibs, sibs, relax. You’re boring the readers with overdone references to our original series!”

“But how else will the author remind the fic audience that they’ve seen both versions of Animaniacs? Isn’t the point of fanfiction an attempt to recapture some of the magic you felt when you watched a series for the first time?” Dot argued passionately.

“Uhhhh, sometimes. Most of the time it’s just about—”

“Yeah!” interrupted Wakko with impeccable timing. “Plus, the majority of Animaniacs fics are full of angst and dramatic inner turmoil! How will we stand out from the crowd in this one without a little canon-compliant pandering? It’s not like people ship us the way they do with Pinky and the Brain! And won’t the poor fic author rot away pathetically without the validation from strangers over the internet in the form of kudos and comments if we leave now?”

Okay, ouch. You really didn’t have to say it like that.

“Quit narrating. We’re the funny ones here,” Yakko stated bluntly.

…

“You know,” Yakko began while turning to address the fic author, “”I really think you missed an opportunity here by not writing this fanfic of yours in script format. Since we’re on television and all that? Well, technically with the reboot now we’re being _streamed_ but that doesn’t change the fact that they had to write a scri—anyway…” Yakko paced up and down the inside of the Warner Brothers water tower.

“Say, how’s about you and me collaborate?” Yakko’s pace picked up speed. “Of course, you’ll need to hand over your login information. Took a lot at your other fics by the way—ick. You should really consider getting a beta. Are you familiar with Tumblr? I bet you could find one there. Our fandom is super active. They always get my good side in memes. Now to decide. What kind of fic should we star in next?”

“Ooh, I found the author’s username!” Dot announced while triumphantly holding up Wakko’s tablet.

Wait, my username? I haven’t even uploaded this yet. You shouldn’t be able to see that. Where did you

Wakko’s head tilted in confusion. “I thought you watched our show before! The fourth wall means nothing to us. Also, you’re probably going to make a typo and only notice until long after you’ve uploaded this.”

Okay, this is getting a little too meta for me. I don’t like this. I think I’m ready to end this fic now.

For a couple of moments there was nothing but silence. The Warner siblings looked around, then at one another.

“Is that weird internet hermit gone yet?” Dot asked.

Wakko looked up from absentmindedly reblogging Don Knotts gifs on Tumblr. “What’s innernet?”

Yakko crossed his arms in irritation. “Well. Looks like that was a total waste of time _and_ my comedic genius.”

“Hey Dot, I looked us up on Tumblr and people keep talking about a “milk” fic. Lactose is my favorite thing to eat that Yakko can’t! Can you read the milk fic to me before bed tonight? Please?” asked Wakko.

Yakko looked through the web/cell phone camera and up at the audience before blowing a kiss to the readers who somehow made it to the end of the fic. “Goodnight, everybody!”


End file.
